


Just a mistake? If only it was that simple

by WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: #SwanQueen, F/F, Magic, Post Curse, Regina Mills - Freeform, SwanQueen True Love, emma swan - Freeform, mayormills, reginaxemma, sheriffswan, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars/pseuds/WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars
Summary: This is a rework of my first fanfic I originally posted on Fanfic.net but reworking and posting here.Regina and Emma are best friends. They have gone through some stuff together, the curse breaking, Henry being kidnapped but they came out of it stronger. After a mistake threatens to change their lives forever can they get back to how they used to be? oh if only it was that simple.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! enjoy and if you like, leave a review. they're the driving force into us writers continuing to write! xoxo

12:30pm. The clock on the wall hadn’t changed much since the last time she had looked at it.  
It was 12:30pm on a Monday morning and Emma had already had enough. She was sat at her desk at the Sheriff's station, numerous paper balls laying around her, looking at the clock. Time was going so slow.

She looked at her phone and threw it back on the desk in dismay when she saw the screen was blank. Nothing. Not a call, not a text. She scoffed. What was she expecting. She picked her phone back up and contemplated sending a text. She could be the bigger person but quickly thought better of it. Instead she dropped her phone back onto the table and picked up one of the paper balls. 

Tossing it from hand to hand she lined up the shot and sent it hurling through the air towards the trashcan in the corner of the room.

"Bullseye" she exclaimed, sending her fat into the air, when it went in on the first go. She occupied herself for the next half hour throwing makeshift paper basketballs into the overflowing trashcan. 

The next time she looked at the clock it was 1pm. As if on cue a rumble sounded in her stomach. Looking at the source of the pain she thought to herself. Time for a break. 

Standing up, she looked around the office. She Contemplated tidying up the mess she had created but when another rumble filled the room she shrugged and figured she would sort it another time. Satisfied that food was an acceptable reason to leave her office on such a mess she picked up her jacket and flung it onto her back, picked up her badge gun and phone and made a beeline for the door.

Whenever the weather outside was warm Emma favoured walking to Granny's instead of driving. It gave her the perfect opportunity to interact with the towns citizens. By passing her favourite yellow bug and the police cruiser she set off on the short 5-minute walk. 

Picking the phone out of her pocket, she was disappointed to once again see that there was no call or text. Once again she contemplated sending a quick text. The internal battle of should she or shouldn’t she lasted the whole walk to Granny's and before Emma knew she was outside. Deciding that she could think better after a bite to eat, she pocketed the phone and made her way inside.

The bell above the door rang when Emma walked in. Heading towards the counter she was greeted by Ruby. Like usual, Ruby lounged against the counter, the position doing nothing to hide her assets. On Emma's approach she straightened up and with a cheery smile greeted her with 

"The Usual Em?” And Emma Laughed. She had been having the same lunch every time she came to granny's and seeing no reason to change responded. 

”yes please” she said taking her jacket off. 

"One cheeseburger, fries and a cocoa with cream and cinnamon coming right up. Take a seat and ill bring it over when it's done” and With that she turned and headed towards the kitchen.

Emma turned around and surveyed the diner. It was the start of the lunch rush and seats were filling up quickly. Spying an empty booth in the corner she headed towards it and settled herself comfortably. Taking out her phone she saw one new text message. Straightening up she eagerly clicked on it.

Henry - “Hey ma, fancy Pizza and Xbox tonight?”

Emma sighed. The text wasn't from who she wanted. Shaking her head she sent of a quick reply saying that she would love pizza and xbox and that she would message him to arrange a time when she finished work. 

Just as she pressed send, Ruby placed a plate of food in front of Emma then sat down on the other side of the table with a bowl of fries for herself. 

"Granny is letting me have a break so I thought id spend it catching up on the latest gossip.” Ruby explained helping herself to some of her fries. 

Emma simply rolled her eyes and began to eat her food. She didn’t mind the company. It defiantly took her mind off her other issues. 

She listened to Ruby talk about all kinds of stuff from how Ashley was expecting another baby to how Grumpy had ended up spending another night in the cells. Of course this wasn't news to Emma as she had been the one to put him there but still she listened and gave her two cents all the same. 

It wasn't until Emma had finished her food and pushed away the plate that Ruby seemed to stop talking about the local gossip. Realising the silence Emma looked up and saw that Ruby was looking at her intently.

"What's that look for?" she enquired.

Raising her eyebrows Ruby folded her arms she asked with an air of uncertainty "Whats going on with you and Regina?”.

Emma who was taking a sip of her cocoa, chocked on the drink at this question. Gasping for breath she choked out "what do you mean?”.

"I mean something must have happened between you and Regina because for the past couple of weeks you have both been in here for lunch at the same time and you both usually sit together but today out of the blue, Regina is ordering food to be delivered to her office and you’re sat here staring at your phone as if it's the most important thing in the world. I'm not stupid Emma. Something has happened. You were both fine with each other on Friday and now….?” 

She paused observing and foxing her friend with a worried look.

"….What did you do? Did you forget to hand in some paperwork on time or something? Feed Henry too much sugar? Im sure whatever it is, it can be sorted right?”. She asked. 

Emma swallowed, and placing her hands over her face replied with an air of despondency she answered. "I don't think it can."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've seen Emma, Now for Regina! enjoy xoxox

Chapter 2

A/N  
Hey Guys. so i have another chapter for you guys. like usual any reviews would be appreciated. hope you enjoy it!

Regina sat at her desk staring blankly at a budget report she was supposed to be reviewing. She had been like this since she got into the office at 7:45. She thought if she busied herself with paper work it would take her mind off of everything that had happened, so when she woke up this morning full of dread and regret she hastily got ready for work and headed into the office.

She tried once more to focus on the spreadsheet in front of her but it wasn't long before she was distracted from her thoughts by her phone being on the desk infant of her. It was a text from Henry.

"Mum is it okay if I spend the night at Ma’s?" It read. She rolled her eyes in amusement. Of course he would want to go to Emma's. Anew game for his Xbox had been released and he was dying to test it out. They had both been going on about it for weeks now. 

She shook her head to empty her mind of the thoughts of Emma. She couldn't bare to think about her right now. She sent a quick reply letting him know it was okay and that he should make sure his homework is complete before he heads off. After she sent the text she contemplated sending a text to Emma requesting to talk before she thought better and put her phone away.

She glanced at the clock. 11:45. Usually she would start wrapping up her work in order to meet Emma at the diner for dinner but today she decided that that wasn't an option. Instead she picked up the office phone and called the connection to her secretary.

'Peter, can you place an order for my usual lunch to be delivered from granny's?" she asked as soon as he answered.

"sure thing madam mayor. Grilled chicken Salad, extra onion, no beetroot. Anything else I can get for you?" peter responded writing down a small note.

"No that's it thank you." She answered and placed the phone back onto the desk and sat back in her chair.

Once again she surveyed the paperwork in front of her. She had been looking over it for nearly 2 hours now and that frustrated her. Deciding that it wasn't an immediate worry she placed all the paperwork back into its folder. Standing up she made her way to the filing cabinet, her heels clicking on the marble floor, and filed it away. She would review it at another time. 

Standing back from the cabinet she looked around her office. It was quiet. It had been this way for a while now. She looked over towards the couch. Deciding that there was no point starting anymore work when her diner was on the way so she made her way over to the sofa and sat down.  
She removed her heels, something she only did when she was alone. She wouldn't want everyone thinking she was soft. 

She sat back and enjoyed the serenity of being alone in her office. It wasn't very often she had time to spend alone like this. Before she usually had to contend with Roland running around the place, because Robin usually brought him along when they had lunch together in her office. She paused. Thinking about robin was painful. It hurt even more with the silence of the room because it served as a reminder of what she had and what she lost.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She replaced her heels and walked over and pulled the door open. She was greeted by Peter holding up a takeaway bag, the smell of her chicken salad reaching her nose. Taking the bag she returned to her office locking the door behind her. Once again she made her way over to the sofa and set her diner out. Waving a hand in the direction of the stereo it started to play a little music. As the sounds of Vivaldi's 4 seasons swept through the air Regina tucked into her lunch.

Once she had finished and taken care of the rubbish she looked at the clock. 1pm. Time to start back work again. Leaving the soft classical music playing in the background she moved back to her desk. Picking up the file on top she read the cover and immediately placed it to the bottom of her pile. She had no interest in thinking about the Sheriff’s department, more particularly the blonde Sheriff at this moment. 

Instead she settled for the next folder. Belle had requested planning permission to extend the library. She looked intricately over the plans and decided that this was a case worth debating at the next council meeting. 

Spurred on from her lunch break, Regina threw herself into her work. She had written the brief for the council meeting and all that was left was to email a copy to the attendants.

She was halfway through writing the email, stating the date, time and location of the meeting when she got a strange feeling that she was being watched. She looked up from the computer screen and scanned the office. Seeing nothing or no one she made her way to her office door. Poking her head out she saw nothing out of the ordinary there either. Peter looked up from his desk. 

“Everything Okay Ma’am?” He asked. Regina looked at him and nodded her head. “Everything is fine thank you Peter. If you’re all finished you can head home for the day” she told him before Turing and heading back into her office, Resigning herself to the fact she was probably being paranoid. She didn't get very far however. Once she had turned around she was surprised to see Maleficent sitting in her office chair.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Regina exclaimed her hand finding its way to her heart. She wasn't going to deny it, Mal had definitely spooked her.

"Is it a crime to come and see one of my dearest friends Regina?" Mals soft voice spoke into the room.

"Of course not but a warning would be nice. You know a phone call or a text, like a normal person” Regina responded, the sarcasm evident in her voice and made her way over to the sofa, gesturing for Mal to follow. She did without hesitation and took a seat opposite her friend. 

"So what can I do for you Mal?" Regina asked.

"I just wanted to check in and see if you're okay?" was her response. Regina raised an eyebrow, something that wasn't missed by Mal she held up her hands in defence. 

"Honestly I just want to know that you're okay? I know things this past couple months have been hectic and downright difficult for you and I just wanted to see how you were holding up. I may not always be around for you Regina but I do care. After all you're my only friend" Mal carried on finishing with a slight smile. Regina responded with what you could call a half smile. Thinking over the past months was hard.

"Im alright" she responded but looking up to see a raised eyebrow directed at her from Mal was enough to make her add "I mean as well as could be expected. Emma and Henry have been helping a lot, keeping me busy and occupied during my free time…” but she was cut off by Mal.

"But not today?" she asked.

"what do you mean?" Regina asked with a rather confused look on her face.

"they didn't keep you occupied today? I know for the past couple of weeks you've been having regular lunch dates with a certain blonde sheriff every week day since Robin's funeral but today Emma is eating alone in the diner and you're here cooped up in your office. I already spoke to Peter and I know that you haven't left and that you ordered food to be delivered here” Mal finished fixing regina with a stare that warned Regina not to lie. Regina sighed defeated.

"I had work-" again she was cut off.

"Don't give me the I had work bull Regina, I saw your diary and I saw your computer screen. You're up to date on everything major. What's gone on between you and Emma? Whatever it is it cant be that bad surely?” 

Regina looked at Mal before putting her head in her hands and letting out a sob. Mal was unprepared for this. Seeing her friend in an emotional state was not something she saw often. She immediately went over to sit by Regina and placed a comforting arm around her.

"Shh its alright whatever happened you can tell me. I can help.” She whispered into her friends hair. Regina looked up, tears in her eyes her mascara slightly ruined.

"You can't help. Emma hates me" she managed out between sobs. Composing herself she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before continuing, "She has every right to as well. As usual I was my usual cold hearted self. If she didn't hate me before she sure would now” regina finished and Mal just looked at her. 

She could sense that something had happened, but she knew that she had to tread carefully. From past experiences she knew what Regina was capable of when she was emotional. She decided to go with.

"I'm sure Emma doesn't hate you. Whatever happened I'm sure if you talked it over it could all be smoothed out." She placed a comforting hand on Regina's knee.  
Regina looked up meeting Mal's eyes.

"Its not going to be that easy Mal. I Royally screwed up and I don't know how i’m going to fix it” Regina revelled to her friend and Mal looked at her. 

“Well how about you start by telling me what you did and ill see of I can help. It can’t be worse than cursing an entire realm to a land without magic” Mal prompted drawing a laugh from Regina.

“Very funny” Regina responded taking a deep breathe. She stated telling Mal what had gone wrong. Hopefully she could help.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

A couple of days had passed since Emma and Regina had spoken to Ruby and Mal respectively. Regina had told Mal what had transpired between herself and Emma and Mal had made her realise that it was a mistake that could easily be fixed. It was how Regina found herself outside the Sheriff’s station, checking herself in the reflection of the front door, trying to calm her nerves. When she was satisfied that she looked her usual million dollars she pushed open the front door and took the small steps towards hopefully fixing things between herself and Emma. 

Meanwhile inside the Sheriff’s station, Emma sat behind her desk, head down working very hard on finishing up the reports required from the office. After speaking to Ruby, she had decided that she was going to do whatever she could to make it up to Regina. Starting with the copious amounts of paperwork that was outstanding. 

She had a plan that involved turning up to the Mayors office with all the finished paperwork, apologise and request they carry on like before. But first she had to get all this work done. She had just finished signing off one report when she heard the tell tale sign of high heels clicking their way down the corridor. She swallowed. She wasn't ready for this altercation yet. 

She looked around her small office, for the first time realising what an absolute mess it was. Grabbing a couple of empty coffee cups of the desk she threw them in the trashcan. It looked better already. She looked at her desk and started straightening out some of the reports. Once they were straightened, she sat in her chair picked up her pen and carried on with some paperwork. She wasn't going to give Regina any ammunition about her not doing her job. 

Regina walked down the corridor with a purpose. If her plan was to be a success she needed to be confident and sure of herself. She reached Emma’s office and looked at the blonde. She had her head down and looked like she was concentrating very hard on something. Clearing her voice she quipped at the blonde. 

“Don’t concentrate too hard dear, you may do yourself an injury”. Emma jumped. Even though she knew Regina was here, hearing her voice for the first time startled her. Jumping up she somehow managed to knock over a cup of coffee all over the completed reports. 

“Shit, sugar, Oh My God” she called out as she tried to get all the reports out of the coffees destructive path. Upon seeing Emma jump and knock over the coffee and then started moving things about making things worse, she let out a chuckle. This was so typically Emma, rather clumsy but she supposed that was one of the secret reasons Regina happened to like the blonde.   
When the sounds of Regina's chuckles hit the blonde she looked up and frowned. 

“What exactly is so funny Regina? I Spent ages on all these reports and now they’re ruined, no thanks to you! is that what you get a kick out of. Making other peoples work life harder?” she hadn't meant to sound so hostile but after seeing all her hard work go down the hill and the events of the previous weeks playing on her it all came out that way.

Regina seems to sense the hostility of the statement because she ceased laughing immediately. She looked at the blonde. For the first time in weeks she had the chance to. She looked tired, stressed out. Sobering instantly she mumbled out,

“Im sorry Miss Swan, I didn't mean to startle you, Here let me”. She waved her hand and in an instant the coffee was removed and all the reports sat in a tidy pile, free of coffee stains. 

“There you go Miss Swan. Not ruined anymore” she finished with a smile. Emma looked at her. 

“What do you want Regina? I'm busy.” She stated as she sat back down and pulled another report towards her. Regina responded by placing a bag of Granny’s Take Out on the desk in front of her, effectively stoping the Sheriff from doing any other work. 

“I bought you lunch, A cheeseburger with fries and onion rings.” Emma looked inside the bag, eying the brunette suspiciously. This wasn't like Regina.

“Why?” she asked. Regina shook her head steadying herself. It was now or never. 

“I wanted to apologise. For what happened the other week” Regina began. “Emma I really am sorry. What I said, I had no right to say it. Your relationship is exactly that. Your relationship, and I had no reason to but in. Before you start I’m not going to apologise for what I said, I still believe it to be true, but like I said I shouldn't of said it. We’re friends and we should be supportive of each other. Even if that means being supportive of something we don't quite agree with. So what do you say? Will you accept my apology?” Regina all but rushed out, in fear that if she didn’t say it fast enough the words would get lost. 

Emma looked at Regina. She could see the sincerity in her eyes and it warmed her. Knowing Regina really did care showed just how far they had come since that first year in town. She thought about what Regina had said. Whilst she was thankful for the apology, she felt it was somewhat undeserved. Yes Regina had all but insulted her Relationship with Hook but what she said surely wasn't worthy of her needing to apologise. NO she needed to make that clear. After all it was what Regina had said that put in motion all the small steps that had made her so much happier. 

Regina looked at Emma. She hadn’t said anything. Was that a bad sign? Regina suddenly felt very uncomfortable and self conscious. Deciding she couldn't wait any longer she spoke up again. 

“Well?” she asked the blonde. Emma was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Regina speak. 

“Sorry what?” she asked, feeling small under the scrutinising gaze of Regina. 

“I said, Well? do you accept my apology? I know what I said was harsh but I’ve apologised and the least you could do is respond,” she repeated with a hint of annoyance. Emma stood up and went around to Regina. Taking a hold of the brunettes hand she motioned for her to come and sit on the couch.

It was a fairly new addition to the station. Regina followed Emma and took a seat. She opened her mouth to speak but was hushed by the blonde. 

“Regina, whilst I am thankful that you came to apologise and bring me food, which you are right is my favourite, I have to say it was not necessary.” Regina started to speak but Emma cut her off,   
“No listen to me Regina, what you said, yes it was harsh but it was the truth. I should be the one apologising to you. I reacted very badly to what you said and I said things that should never have been said regardless of the situation. I should be the one bringing you food and asking for you forgiveness.If anything i Should be thanking you!” Emma exclaimed. 

“Thanking me?” Regina berthed out shocked. “why would you want to thank me?” Regina asked eyes wide. Emma just smiled.

“ When I left that night, I was angry. Not just with you but with everything. Your words made me think about my life and what it had become. I went back home and Hook was there and I looked at him, he was drunk like usual and I actually understood where you was coming from. I woke up the next morning, full of regret. I regretted how my life had turned out. I hadn't realised that my relationship was taking over my life, like you said.” Emma took a deep breathe. “I went to the diner and spoke to Ruby. I told her everything, from our dispute to how I felt about my relationship. She helped me realise that I didn't want to be with Hook and that the only other relationship I cared about was ours and I knew that I needed to do something to fix it. I should have came to see you then, but I was scared. I didn't want to see you hate me for all the things I said. So I devised this plan. I was going to get up to date with all the stations paperwork and come over to your office, and apologise and offer to take you to Granny’s for dinner like we did before, but you kinda beat me to it.” Emma paused and took another breathe. “

Im sorry for rambling but i had to get this out. I Don't want you blaming yourself, and iI sure as hell don't need your apology. But you Regina, you deserve my apology. Do you forgive me?” Emma asked, playing with her hands, avoiding looking at Regina. 

“Oh Emma, I forgave you a long time ago” Regina breathed out and Emma looked up.

“Really?, you forgive me? Thank god I was so worried you wouldn’t.” Emma exclaimed and leaned forward to pull Regina into a Hug. A hug that was returned wholeheartedly.

“I Missed You” Emma breathed into Regina’s hair causing Regina to chuckle. 

“It’s been 2 weeks, surely you cant have missed me that much?” Regina asked pulling back. Emma just smiled, 

“Trust me I can” she insisted. “ I missed our dinner dates and hang out time with Henry and just in general I missed you. Regina you’re my best friend and I promise to never let a fight last this long ever again!” she finished. Regina looked at Emma a smile tugging at her mouth. 

“Yes well, I believe that you have a dinner of cheeseburger and fries to eat as well as some more paperwork to finish?” she said as she stood up and straightened out her skirt. Emma stood up as well nodding in agreement. 

“Yes i suppose I do. what are you doing tonight?” she asked.

“Nothing exciting, as per usual” replied Regina. It was true she had nothing planned, not since her fallout with Emma. A lonely night with a book seemed to be her only plans these days. 

“Want to come over? We can watch a couple of movies drink a bit of your apple cider and bitch about our ex boyfriends?” Emma suggested and Regina laughed. Actually laughed. 

“I suppose that could be acceptable, but why don't you come to mine? I believe my sofa is a lot more comfortable than your one.” Regina countered and this time it was Emma who laughed.

“Deal! Ill bring the movies,” she answered with a smile. 

“Of course dear, why don't you come for dinner as well? say 6:30pm? Henry would love to have us both at dinner again” Regina asked, playing with her coat hoping that Emma would agree. 

Emmas face lit up. 

“I would love to come for food! You know I cant resist your cooking!” Emma exclaimed excitedly like a child. Regina laughed again. She turned her back on Emma heading to leave. 

“See you later Miss Swan” Regina spoke over her shoulder “Don’t be late!”. As she rounded the corner Emma watched her go. A smile graced her lips as she looked at Regina’s behind. Shaking her head she muttered to herself about getting a grip before walking back into her office and setting down to eat the food Regina had bought her. It was amazing.

As she ate, she thought about the events that had happened today. She was Happy. She no longer had a dirty pirate tearing her down, she had an amazing son and her relationship with her best friend was back on track! She smiled thinking about later tonight. She honestly couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Regina returned to her office after speaking with Emma and attempted to get some more work done. After sending off a few emails she looked at the clock. It was only 3:30 but she found that she couldn't concentrate anymore. She had Emma coming over tonight. She was so glad that she had made that first step to getting their relationship back on track.

She sat thinking about the stuff Emma had said. She had broken up with Hook. That was something she hadn't expected to hear. Where did that leave the two of them now? Shaking her head she cleared her mind of them kind of thoughts. It wouldn't do either of them any good to think about that. 

Gathering up her things she made her way out of her office. She wasn't going to get anymore work done here so she thought she may as well head home and start preparing for Emma’s arrival. Passing by Peter she made sure to tell him that he was free to leave.

Getting to her car she paused. Again she had that feeling that she was being watched. Looking around she saw nothing out of the ordinary so she proceeded to get into her car. Starting the engine she checked her mirrors and started to drive off. 

She was halfway home, absorbed in the drive when once again she had that feeling of being watched. She checked her mirrors and smiled amusingly. 

“If you wanted a lift, all you had to do was ask” she said into apparently thin air. 

“But it’s a lot more fun this way” Mal’s voice replied, her body materialising into the passenger seat.   
“What do you want this time Mal?” Regina asked, concentrating back on the road. 

“I just wanted to check in and see how things with Emma went? I know you went to see her earlier” Mal responded, checking her reflection in the mirror. 

“Your starting to sound like a stalker Mal” Regina said, rolling her eyes, “but yes I did go and see her. She's coming over for dinner this evening.” Regina finished. 

“Well that is an interesting development. Did she tell you she broke up with hook?” Mal asked nonchalantly. Regina sighed. 

“She did actually.” Regina answered, signalling to turn. “Wait how do you know she broke up with Hook?” Regina asked sceptically. 

“I saw the pirate down the harbour. He looked like he was setting up to sail out. That coupled with his expression lead me to believe that was the case. Your reaction has just confirmed that for me.” Mal replied shrugging her shoulders. She continued,

“So Emma is single and she's coming over for dinner. That was fast.” Mal said. 

“What do you mean?” Regina replied. She had just turned into her driveway and parked the car. She turned to look at Mal, eyeing her suspiciously? 

“What do you mean, that was fast?” She repeated when Mal made no effort to reply.

“Im just saying, you've had the hots for Emma for a while” - Regina made to protest but was cut off, “Don't deny it Regina, I know you too well, she's coming over for dinner, you two will be all alone, I just wanted to make sure you’re ready?” Mal asked her friend. 

Regina got out of the car and made her way into the house. Mal Followed not giving up.

“Come on Regina don't go quiet on me now” she called after the brunette

Regina slammed her purse down. She turned to look at Mal. 

“First of all” she started a finger raise pointing at Mal. “I'm not interested in Emma. She is Henry’s Mother and a great friend that is all. I value her friendship I'm not going to ruin that again.” She took a breathe! “Secondly, we won't be alone because Henry is going to be with us. We’re trying to be friends again because that is what is best for him.” Mal looked on listening to Regina rant. Regina continued. 

“Yes Emma is Single and I reckon she could use a friend. I'm going to be that friend and for you to insinuate that something else is going to happen is absurd.” She finished with her hands on her hips, daring Mal to say something. Mal put her hands up in mock defence.

“Okay okay, don't kill the dragon, I was just saying. Listen I have to go, I’m meeting Lily but i’ll catch up again soon! Have fun tonight Regina, don't do anything I wouldn't do” she finished blowing a kiss and before Regina could respond she was gone in a puff of smoke. 

Regina sighed. Stupid dragon she thought. I do not have feelings for Emma, I do not have feelings for Emma. She repeated this over and over again as if saying it would make it true. 

**********

Emma finished up in the station. After Regina’s visit she found it a lot easier to concentrate on her work and had managed to complete the majority of the paperwork. She’d take it over with her tonight. Surely that would score her some brownie points with the ridiculously hot mayor. Emma shook her head. Stop it she thought to herself. She's your friend you cant keep thinking about her like that. 

She headed back to her house. It was quiet. Henry would be heading straight to Regina’s house after school. She looked into the living room. She made a start to tidy. She put the controllers for the xbox that herself and Henry had been using away, and tidied away the takeaway boxes. 

One thing was certain. She was looking forward to some proper home cooked food. She hoped Regina would think to cook her Lasagna. It was Emma’s favourite. Thinking about food made Emma hungry so she headed upstairs to get ready. She wanted to look nice and if she was to be on time she would need to get a move on. 

She headed straight for the shower, made it out in record time and was stood staring at her reflection. She took a moment to see herself. Properly see herself. The pale complexion that hd masked her face when she had been with Hook had nearly disappeared. She nearly resembled the Emma Swan that had brought Henry back all those years ago. She felt good about herself. 

She went over to the closet and picked out her favourite pair of jeans. The ones that clinged to her skin and made her legs and booty look amazing. She picked out a matching set of underwear and a tank top. Getting dressed she looked over herself again. She looked good! Look good feel good she thought with a smile. She turned her attention to her hair. It was still damp from the shower. She tilted her head slightly as though she was imagining something. Then with a smile she started styling. She was going to look amazing! 

Over at the Mayors house Regina wasn't having the easiest of times deciding what to wear. She had finished prepping the food in the kitchen, that would go in once Emma had arrived. She had made her way upstairs, taken a shower and was standing in front of her wardrobe. She wanted to look amazing. Everything she picked out seemed wrong. 

She was startled but a knock on her bedroom door. Grabbing a robe she put it on before calling out for her son to enter. Henry opened the door and was a bit shocked to find the scene on from of him. His mother was stood in the centre of her room with practically every item of clothing surrounding her. 

“Urh mum, whats going on?” He asked with a slight panic to his voice. This wasn't his mother. His mother was cool, calm and a badass.

“Oh Henry thank god! I need your help.” Regina exclaimed. “Emma is coming over for dinner tonight and I don't know what to wear.” She looked at him pleadingly. Henry looked at his mom confused.

“Ma’s coming over for dinner thats great, but why don't you know what to wear. It’s not like its the Queen of England coming fro tea.” Henry deadpanned but when he saw the pleading look in his mothers eyes he hastened to add, “Wear the purple dress. It looks really nice. It’s simple but elegant. Like you” he finished with a smile. 

Regina looked at him skeptically, while grabbing the purple dress. “What do you want?” She asked him, the outfits driven from her mind. He wanted something. That she knew. He very rarely complemented her. Eyeing her son with a stern glare left no room for Henry to lie.

“Grandpa phoned earlier. He's going camping this weekend and he's asked if I wanted to go. He's going to be leaving in an hour or so. Please can I go? I've finished all my homework already, my rooms tidy.” Henry babbled very quickly. Regina looked at him. He had turned into such a fine young man. 

“Of course you can go,” Regina responded. “I’ll give David a call now. Go get your things ready” Henry smiled. 

“Thanks Mum!”he said, crossing the bedroom space and embracing his mother in a hug! Regina returned it wholeheartedly. After pulling apart Henry turned to leave. Over his shoulder he said

“Wear the purple one” he reiterated. “ma can't take her eyes off you when you wear it.” And With that he closed the door leaving Regina standing there with a shocked look on her face. What had just happened? 

She got dressed, added some make up and earrings before phoning David to check the plans for the weekend. She looked at the clock. 6:10pm. Emma would be here soon! She smoothed her dress before making her way downstairs. Everything was going to be fine. She was sure of it. It was only dinner between two friends. What could possibly go wrong?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

The 20 minutes leading up to Emma’s arrival didn't go as Regina had planned in her mind. She was hoping to go downstairs, make the last minute touches to the salad and make sure everything was perfect. Unfortunately Henry had other ideas. 

“Mum, I can't find my sleeping bag…. Mum have you seen my sneakers?” The questions kept coming as Henry ran around the house quickly trying to locate all of his belongings before his grandpa arrived. 

“Your sleeping Bag is in your closet and your sneakers are by the door” Regina rattled out as Henry rushed passed her. How could teenage boys be so unorganised, Regina thought to herself. 

Moving into her sons bedroom she retrieved the sleeping bag and carried her sons rucksack to the front door. A quick glance at the clock told her it was 6:25. A beep from out front signalled Davids arrival. 

On cue Henry bounded down the stairs, gave his mother a quick hug and a goodbye and picked up his bag. Regina followed him to the door and watched as he jogged down the garden path and into Davids waiting truck. She watched as the truck drove down the street and out of site.   
Immersed in her own little world she didn't notice the yellow bug pull up into the driveway, nor did she notice the blonde sheriff get out of the car. 

…………

Over at Emma's house Emma was running a bit behind schedule. She had planned to be at the mayors house for 6:15 so that should could knock at exactly 6:30 and not be late. However things didn't quite go to plan. After finishing up getting ready she pottered about the house to kill some time. She had gone into the kitchen to put some things away when she went int the fridge to see if there was anything suitable to take to Regina's as a thank you. 

Seeing her bare fridge, she had decided that it would be rude to turn up without, so she decided that she would head to the store on the way. Grabbing her keys she looks at the clock… 6:14.. Plenty of time. Heading over to the store she made her way to the wine section and picked up a bottle she knew Regina favoured and went to checkout. 

She waited in line for what seemed like an eternity. Finally it was her turn to be served. She threw some cash on the counter and bid a thank you and a goodbye to the clerk. Looking at her watch. 6:24.. she was going to be late. Jumping into her car she floored it to Mifflin street. On the corner she passed Davids truck. Pulling into the driveway she was taken away by the sight that was before her. 

Regina Mills, dressed to the heavens was stood in the doorway staring into thin air, clearly lost in thought. That wasn't something you saw everyday. She shut of the engine and made her way towards the brunette. Careful not to spook the lady, she greeted. 

“Evening Regina”. When that didn't get a response from the Mayor she placed a hand on Regina arm. Eliciting a small gasp from the brunette, Emma took a step back. 

“Are you okay Regina?” Emma asked with sincerity in her voice. 

………

Regina jumped. She hadn't notice Emma arrive. Too wrapped up in her own little world. How had Henry managed to grow so fast. She couldn't quite believe the small boy that she had adopted all those years ago could grow into a fine young gentleman. 

Something in the back of her mind was troubling her. Why had Henry rushed off so fast. Usually he would jump at the chance to spend time with Emma and herself. Surely David would have waited to pick him up after dinner. All these thoughts were driven straight from her mind when she felt a soft hand touch her arm. Brought back to her senses, she looked into the green eyes of Emma Swan. 

“Miss Swan. You’re here?” She muttered out. “Sorry I was just thinking… please come in make yourself at home”, she said as she opened the door and gestured for Emma to go in. Emma did so, pausing to hang her signature red jacket on the coat hanger. 

“Was that Davids car I saw pulling out of the street? She asked Regina, wanting to keep the conversation flowing. There had been far too many awkward silence sin this foyer. 

“Yes, David invited Henry on a camping trip and as you can imagine Henry couldn't refuse so I'm afraid it’ll just be you and me for diner tonight? I made Lasagna. I know its your favourite.” Regina answered making her way into the kitchen. 

“Thats cool” Emma nodded, following Regina. “we deserve some good old friendship time. It’s been too long. Lasagna is perfect, here I brought this” Emma shoe Regina the bottle in her hand “I figured you’d cook lasagna and I know you like this one.” She finished, placing the bottle of wine on the counter. Regina took it and surveyed the bottle. A smile graced her lips. 

“You seem to know me very well Miss Swan, would you like a glass? Dinner will take about 45 minutes if I put it in now.” She turned to full out 2 wine glasses form the cupboard already knowing that Emma wouldn't refuse. 

“Yes please, that would be awesome." She took the glass Regina handed her and followed Regina into the lounge. Taking a seat on one of the couches, Regina occupied her usual chair, slowly sipping her wine. She was nervous. What would they talk about? Usually Henry was here to fill the silence. Clearing her throat she managed to get out 

“How was the rest of the day in the office?” Regina looked up, she had been deep in thought about what she was going to say. Surprised that Emma had said something she answered. 

“Nothing much, after I left the station I went back to the office finished off some paperwork before heading back here and preparing dinner. The usual” she shrugged. “And yourself? What delights did the town of Storybrooke deliver for its sheriff?” Regina asked back and Emma chuckled. 

“Nothing exciting, I finished off some paperwork, which reminds me before I leave remind me to get that from the car.” Regina nodded. “I have about 4 months of reports for you to look through. Other than that nothing unusual. Mrs Figg’s cat got stuck up a tree so I had to rescue that but aside form that Storybrooke is as normal as could be.” Emma finished taking a sip of her wine. 

“you've got paperwork?remind me to mark this day in the history book. The day Emma Swan, sheriff of Storybrooke actually hands in paperwork.” Regina feigns shock. Mockingly she ads 

“I should give you a raise”. It was Emma's turn to feign shock. 

“Regina Mills, you offer a pay rise for an employee.. what would the peasants say”. Regina couldn't help it but she let out a chuckle. She had forgotten how easy conversation flew between the two of them. 

……..

The timer had gone off in the kitchen. Regina looked up in shock. Had the time flew that fast. Emma had just finished explaining how badly she had beaten Henry on his new computer game and describing his resulting sulk. Regina laughed at this. Her little prince may be all grown up but he sure did know how to sulk. 

Regina made her way into the kitchen and removed the lasagna from the oven. She instructed Emma, who had followed behind, to get the cutlery out of the cupboards. Whilst Regina busied herself with serving food out, Emma took the liberty of opening another bottle of wine. They had drank the first whilst talking about Henry. Whilst Regina carried in the plates, Emma grabbed the two wine glasses and the bottle. 

Emma was slightly confused when Regina walked passed the dining room and straight into the living room. Even more so when She sat the two plates on the table in front of the fire. Looking up and seeing Emma's confused expression she said,

“I figured we would eat in here?” Regina started. “What with Henry not being here it seems ridiculous to set up the dining table so here will do” but still sensing Emma's hesitanetness she quickly added “unless you want to sit in the dining room?” She finished. 

Emma spoke very quickly as thought she thought if she didn't regina would march them to the dining room. 

“No, heres fine I just” Emma paused to think about how to proceed. … “don't take this the wrong way okay but you don't seem like the type to sit in the living room eating your dinner, I always had you down as a prim and proper person, silverware and all”, she added jokingly hoping Regina wouldn’t be offended. 

“Only when the occasion calls for it my dear.” Regina a sweet, her voice silky. “Shall we eat? Its getting cold.” She asked, taking the lead and itting down on the floor by her side of the table. Whe waited for Emma to do the same.

As Emma moved to sit down, Regina noticed for the first tine what her friend was wearing. How had she not noticed before. The skinny jeans she wore clung to her every curve, showing off her long legs. The tank she was wearing did nothing to hide the muscles that ripped her arms. You could just make out a bit of cleavage, enough that it was considered modest but could leave the imagination running. 

Regina found her mouth watering and it wasn't because of the plate of food in front of her. Not for the first time that day Regina had to shake her head to clear her mind of them thoughts. “She's just a friend, just a friend” she repeated the mantra in her head. Emma had taken her seat and picked up her glass. Clearing her throat she began, 

“Id like to make a toast. To friendship!” She held her glass towards Regina. Regina raised her glass and after the clanging of them together they both began to eat. As Regina began to eat, Emma couldn't help but steel a glance. she had never seen this side to Regina before. Sure they had hung out and had dinner on previous occasions but this was different, it felt intimate and Safe. Something that she was sure she could get used to.


End file.
